


Let's Talk About It

by bemynewobsession



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015), Wonder Woman - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, no supercorp for the first one or two chapters sorry, supercorp is endgame though
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-11 23:23:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10476870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bemynewobsession/pseuds/bemynewobsession
Summary: Kara finds herself curious about how to have sex with humans and asks who she thinks is the best person for the job.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So. This happened. I love love love Kara on the Supergirl show and Wonder Woman is definitely one of my all time favorite heroes. And in the comics, Diana is often Kara's mentor and dude I don't know I guess I was just influenced by a combination of those things to write this. I also love Supercorp so this will eventually turn into that. Unfortunately it is just a buildup of Diana and Kara's relationship this first chapter.

This was only the third Justice League party that Kara had ever been to and so far, it was definitely the worst.

Dick and Kory, who were always so kind and easy to talk to, were off on an away mission with the other Titans making Kara the youngest person there by several years. Kal was also off gallivanting with some of the other leaguers, probably parading Lois around.

Kara was left standing awkwardly in the corner, sipping club soda as she watched the other heroes around her mingling and laughing drunkenly. She sighed resignedly.

“You look very bored with this little sister. Can I keep you company?” Kara whipped her head around, startled at the soft voice that had suddenly fluttered in the air. She gulped as she laid her eyes on the speaker.

Kara was by no means a small woman, but she found herself looking up to gaze into the soft eyes of the woman in front of her. She felt herself flush under the woman’s gaze. _Rao she might be taller than even Kal or Bruce._

Diana of Themyscira was without a doubt the most beautiful woman Kara had ever seen, with her perfect shiny black hair and kind blue eyes that could make anyone feel safe. Kara choked on the bit of the drink that was in her mouth as her own gaze suddenly dropped to Diana’s breasts. Diana gave a laugh like soft bells as Kara wiped the bit of club soda that had wound up on her chin.

“W-well I mean I-I am not the m-most” Diana’s soft eyes lingered on Kara gently, unnerving the Kryptonian even further. “I am sure you could talk about anything Kara-El. Donna always has nothing but kind things to say about you.”

“O-oh my name is actually _Zor_ -El. As a female, I take my father’s full name as my given name.” Diana beamed at Kara as she stumbled through the words. “Very well then Kara _Zor-_ El. Perhaps you could tell me why you yourself have not joined the league yet or even become a hero in your own right? Kal tells me the two of you share the same gifts.”

The girl gaped at the dark-haired woman’s words. “I am not even, I mean, I am really still too young…Diana.” The name came out almost like a question. Kara did not yet feel worthy to call her by her given name but calling her _Wonder Woman_ in such an informal setting felt inappropriate.

“Well Kara, Dick was not even fourteen when he began fighting alongside Bruce and you are nearly twenty are you not?”

“I am! I just, I guess I just feel the world doesn’t need another Kryptonian hero.”

“The world can always use more heroes little sister, especially female ones.” Diana looked out to the rest of the room and looked back to Kara. “Like I said before. You seem bored. Would you like to leave perhaps?”

Kara found herself open-mouthed and floundering again for an answer. “We can j-just leave? Bu-But Kal?” Diana laughed again at Kara’s astonished face. “Please. I am Wonder Woman and one of the founding members. Noone cares or questions what I do. Come. We can go somewhere more quiet to discuss the possibility of your heroics.”

____________________________

After the initial meeting at the Justice League party, Kara found herself meeting Diana more and more. Barely a week passed by for a few years without some form of contact between the two of them, be it a face to face meeting, phone call, or small text conversation, Diana even helped her come into her own right as Supergirl.

As time went on and conversations grew more…intimate, Kara found one of the more interesting topics they discussed to be Diana’s romantic liaisons. Kara had never considered romance or sex to be a really important part of her life. She hadn’t ever really experienced sexual attraction and the romantic attraction she felt was often fleeting. (Except for perhaps a certain green-eyed Luthor she had begun spending her time with.) Yet, Diana was so….experienced compared to her. It was no wonder considering the woman was nearly two thousand years older than Kara.

She had always wondered what sex and romance was like, but she was so scared of hurting humans. They were so fragile! They could get cut from paper! _Paper!_ And Kara could punch through steel beams! How could she ever be with a human if she was just going to hurt them? She could always ask Kal how he handled being with Lois but that was just a conversation she loathed to even think about.

It dawned on her one day when Diana was speaking vividly about a battle the Justice League had just fought. Diana was nearly as strong as she. In fact, Diana could stand toe to toe with her cousin.

 “And then the bomb _exploded_ in Kal’s hands with such a loud sound it was almost deafening. Kal did not even _flich_! I said ‘Are you alright?’ and he said ‘Yeah are y-“

“How are you able to have sex with humans?” Kara interrupted Diana’s story mid-speech, knowing that if she didn’t blurt out the words right when they came to her that she would never get the courage to do so again. Diana looked taken aback at Kara’s words.

“What? How do I..have sex?” Kara suddenly found her hands very interesting. She found herself stammering out an attempted explanation. “I-it’s just tha-that um, nevermind.”

Diana’s bright eyes shined with intrigue and kindness. “No please Kara. You asked for a reason. What is wrong?”

Kara looked out the window of Diana’s apartment, blushing as furiously as she had ever remembered doing so. Diana laid her hand down gently onto Kara’s and Kara somehow blushed harder. “Little sister it is alright to be curious. What is it that you want to know?”

Kara took several deep breaths, using the breathing techniques Eliza and Alex had showed her to work her way out of panic attacks and sensory overload.

“W-well I-I have dated before. Briefly. A-and the people I have kissed, I-I broke their noses with just a simple kiss. H-how will I ever even be with anyone without b-breaking them?”

Diana chuckled softly. “Kara, you have not even seemed much interested in sex before. What brought this on?”

“The past couple of times we met we discussed you and your relationships and I guess I just, well, wondered how you could be with someone and have your partner be fine?”

Diana drank her tea with careful poise as Kara spoke. Kara watched her throat as it bobbed under her swallow and found herself gulping as well.

“I have had years of practice Kara, but I suppose I could show you how to be more careful with humans.”

Kara’s blush came back with a vengeance. “Show me!?” she squeaked. “H-how!?”

Diana looked at her with eyes that were suddenly foggy with something that Kara couldn’t place. “It is not uncommon for older Amazons to teach younger Amazons how to please their partner when the time comes. I believe it would be beneficial to both you and your future lover if I showed you now how to be careful.” Diana exuded such confidence and made the topic seem so normal.

Kara clenched her fist until her nails dug into her skin. She didn’t even really like the idea of sex considering she was always so overwhelmed with even the simplest of stimulation from anyone, but Diana seemed so sure of herself and so willing that Kara couldn’t help but feel intrigued by her offer.

“W-wait. Now? As in right now?” Diana laughed that soft bell chime laugh as Kara looked on in bewilderment. “Of course! Why not? I know that you are not in a relationship right now little sister. Why should it matter?”

Kara flinched as the innocent pet name crossed Diana’s lips. “C-could you not call me that while we are talking about this?” Diana looked like surprised. “I- that is what all Amazons call each other Kara. I mean it as a sign of respect.”

“It’s just weird considering the topic at hand.” Diana seemed to think on it for a moment or two. “If it makes you uncomfortable, I will stop.”

“Now, about showing you how to be with a lover. Come closer, love.” She motioned for Kara to move her chair more near to her. Kara evidently took too long for Diana’s patience because she found her chair being pulled closer by the Amazon herself. The Kryptonian found herself squeaking softly.

Diana’s hands moved slowly from the chair to Kara’s thighs and traversed her body slowly. They kept eye contact the entire time and Diana seemed to ask with every movement of her hands if it was alright with the shining eyes. Kara found herself squirming and trembling under Diana’s touch.

Diana began to whisper soft guidance to Kara as she reached for the blonde’s hands. The entire air was suddenly thick with something that Kara had never felt before. “You must always touch humans like you are touching the most precious thing you have ever touched in your life.” She began touching with the barest of softness to Kara’s hands and brought them to her lips gently, placing reverent kisses on each of Kara’s fingertips.

“Just like this every time Kara. You must _worship_ their bodies. They are giving themselves to you in a way that not many will in your lifetime.” Kara was having trouble not heaving and gasping for breath. Her eyes threated to flutter shut at Diana’s heady touch and gaze.

Diana made her way with her lips up to Kara’s wrist and placed a tentative kiss on her pulse point. Kara couldn’t stop the soft moan that bubbled through her chest. The dark-haired woman took both of Kara’s hands and placed them on her own thighs and Kara whimpered softly as her hands met Diana’s supple skin.

Seductive eyes leaned closer until Kara was forced to close her eyes under the weight of the look. “Keep your hands on my thighs Kara. You must begin to learn control.” And with those words Diana placed her lips soundly onto Kara’s own. Kara let out another embarrassing whimper that turned into a groan as Diana’s hot tongue slipped into her mouth.

Kara felt her hands grasping at Diana’s thighs with a sort of off-kilter desperation. Diana pulled away just barely to berate Kara gently. “Be careful Kara. A human leg would have broken under your touch just now.” Kara’s heart dropped. _Already? I barely grasped her at half my strength._

“Touch me as though you are touching glass Kara. Humans break surprisingly easily. Some may be alright with a bruise or two, but I doubt your lovers would be very forgiving of a broken leg or rib.” Diana brought her own hands again to Kara’s breasts, again looking up at Kara for silent permission to go further. “Like this Kara.”

Diana’s large tanned hands easily engulfed Kara’s small breasts. Her touch was nearly featherlike in its gentleness, but Kara could already feel herself building to a place she had scarcely been comfortable reaching on her own. “May I take your shirt off Kara?” Kara blanched at the question.

She was comfortable at Diana’s apartment and was not wearing a bra. If her shirt came off at this point her breasts would be bare to the cold air around them. She still nodded enthusiastically to Diana’s query. Soft hands reached to Kara’s waist and deftly pulled her shirt over her head.

Diana’s eyes further fogged with that emotion Kara couldn’t seem to place as her eyes roamed Kara’s bare chest. _Actually_ , she could place that now. Diana was definitely looking at her with something not unlike lust.

Tanned hands continued their exploration of Kara’s slender waist and breasts. Kara tipped her head back and let out a loud moan as Diana’s fingers brushed her hardened nipples. She couldn’t understand how a touch so soft could bring her such pleasure and yet there it was, rearing its head with passion.

“Watch me Kara. I want you to see what I do to you.” Kara’s mind spun at Diana’s words. She leaned her head back down carefully to look at Diana just as a black head leaned into Kara’s breasts. A hot mouth curled around one of Kara’s nipples and Kara found herself unable to breathe suddenly.

An unnatural sound rang out and Kara dimly realized it was her own cry of pleasure at Diana’s soft sucking. She found herself suddenly right _there._

Diana brought her head up to begin kissing Kara’s neck while nimble fingers still touched a swollen, red nipple. Kara’s legs shook with absolute pleasure as she neared closer and closer to what was only her second ever climax. “I know this is quite overwhelming for you Kara. It is alright to let go now.” Diana’s words were like a sudden switch that was flipped inside Kara.

Her arms moved faster than human perception to wrap around Diana and pull her closer as she shook hard in a powerful orgasm. Diana moaned softly with her. As Kara came down from her high, she realized that Diana was stroking her hair gently and murmuring to her softly in the Amazonian language. Diana unclasped herself from Kara and grabbed her hand gently to pull her up into a hug.

“That was quite good for your first lesson. Let us eat more and then continue in my bedroom.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come visit me at my tumblr obsessive-warrior-hedgehog or my supercorp blog supeer-luthoor!


End file.
